Maldito Gato - La Venganza
by NatLB
Summary: Pues bien... como Sirius pensó, se vengaría del gato y eso hizo, aunque aquello implicó que se enterara del verdadero culpable. En resumen Orion Hello Lupin tenía ahora un odio desmedido contra otro animal. Todo esto ambientado en la hermosa época de amor y buenos deseos que es Navidad.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.

No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).  
>Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste <strong>;)<strong>

**Notas del capitulo: **Dedicado a **Yuko Yaoista**. Me pidió una segunda parte y aunque no participe en algo (ya ni recuerdo que) tenía que dedicarlo y desde que me entere de eso que no recuerdo, pensé en esta linda persona que me alegra con sus fics y conversando... e.e ... sobre muchas locuras ;)

- Gracias a Lilu que me betea cada locura que le mando ;) ... eres un amor chiquilla :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pero antes que nada. ¡ESPECIAL NAVIDAD! (Bien atrasadooo…)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maldito Gato - La Venganza <strong>

Corre menos de una semana y media para la navidad del año 1975 y Remus Lupin se dirige a las cocinas, debido a que la época navideña que se instaló en todo el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería provocaron en él una ansiedad de galletas navideñas.

—Bienvenido amo —saludó un elfo a Remus, quien entraba a las cocinas—. ¿Necesita algo?

Remus negó con la cabeza, pero luego de pensarlo bien un momento asintió.

—Quiero unas galletas —antes de añadir algo más, el elfo tronó los dedos y varias bandejas con distintas galletas aparecieron—. Gracias, pero esas no, deseo unas de navidad.

—Solo hacemos las tradicionales amo —explicó el elfo quien tronó nuevamente los dedos y apareció otra bandeja—. Extrañamente no son tan sabrosas como el resto —Remus pudo ver como las orejas del elfo se agachaban, el pobre estaba deprimido.

—Tranquilo Ragnar, creo que te puedo ayudar —le sonrió.

Remus no podía dejar las cosas así, primero porque quería comer galletas, segundo porque no le agradaba ver al elfo deprimido y tercero porque conocía la forma de solucionar el problema; sólo bastaba con recordar el rostro de una persona la cual se manejaba bastante bien en la cocina, sobre todo en las cosas dulces.

**.-O-.**

Mismo momento pero diferente lugar de Hogwarts, en algún pasillo del segundo piso Sirius, James y Peter se dirigían a la sala común luego de la clase de Adivinación, de la cual salieron hace casi media hora pero querían hacerle una broma a Snivellus por lo que la habían dejado preparada. Luego de esa aburrida clase era mejor despejarse un momento.

—¿Dónde está Remus? —preguntó Sirius (*) Black.

—Cálmate chucho, no es como si… —James se detuvo a media frase y observó a su alrededor—. Es verdad… ¿dónde está?

—Yo lo he visto cerca de Hufflepuff —comentó Peter, sin saber lo que desencadenaría esa frase.

—¡JAMES! —gritó Sirius de forma alterada.

Internamente se imaginaba muchos escenarios que no le agradaban y la mayoría eran de Remus con algún puff. ¿Pero porqué estos y no otros? ¿Por qué ellos? Pues bien, luego de descubrir lo de la licantropía y averiguar sobre esta, se enteraron de la preferencia sexual de su amigo. La mayoría de las veces era al mismo sexo y en muy extraños casos, el contrario.

—Sirius —advirtió su hermano—. Cálmate, sabes que Remus ya es mayor.

Para James "mayor" era prácticamente cualquier persona mayor de trece, pero era mejor omitir aquello.

—P—pero… Malfoy y Snivellus —intentaba hacer entrar en razón a James, pero este le observaba con una ceja alzada.

Extrañamente ahora Sirius se preocupaba por este par y lo que le podrían hacer a Remus, sin imaginarse qué tiempo después estaría en serios problemas con los merodeadores debido a Snape y el secreto de Remus.

Pero volviendo al ahora…

—¿Me estas ocultando algo? —preguntó de manera sospechosa y muy insinuante.

Para James era extraño que Sirius se alterase ante cualquier cosa, no tanto si se trataba de Remus, pero esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Sirius se sentía arder, pero lo disimuló y fulminó con la mirada a James.

_'¿Por qué estoy actuando así?'_

—Por favor, sabes que Remus es lo suficientemente grandecito —se giró y siguió avanzando, ignorando a los otros dos que se quedaron rezagados.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Peter.

—Aún no reconoce que siente algo por Remus —explicó James.

Y es que para Peter y James era demasiado obvio, las cosas estaban frente a sus narices y sólo un ciego no vería la "extraña relación" de ese par. Ambos merodeadores presentes decidieron guardar el secreto hasta esperar a que alguno se confesase, y entre tanto intentar apoyarlos. (Sin mencionar el reírse de las torpes negaciones de Sirius junto con las conquistas que no le ayudaban en nada y del despiste de Remus con Sirius. Ese par les regalaba gratos momentos de diversión a los otros dos merodeadores)

—Como vamos, apuesto a que terminaran el colegio y seguirán de la misma forma —dijo Peter entre risas.

—Si pasa algo que signifique perder a Remus, sabemos que se le confesara o lo raptara —lo último, James lo dijo de manera sombría.

—James como se te… —pero la mirada de su amigo le hizo desistir—. Si no lo hizo con la confesión de la Gry de quinto, no creo que lo haga a futuro.

—Peter —James le miró incrédulo—. Sirius estaba con alguien y fue hace dos años. Ahora esta… —buscaba una palabra para definir la actitud de su amigo.

—Peor —la palabra fue dicha por otra persona justo en el momento en que James iba a decir algo—. Debido a que no se aclara el mismo sus propios sentimientos. Peter y James quedaron como estatuas y muy lentamente se giraron, reconociendo a Evans en el proceso.

—Estamos hablando de Sirius —dijo James como si con eso explicara todo, pues bien… lo hacía.

Sin olvidar que estaba extrañamente soltero en lo que iba del curso. Peter asintió ante las palabras de James.

—Si no se declara luego alguien más lo hará —dijo Lily con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Nos vemos.

—Ella sabe algo —dijo Peter y James sólo pudo asentir, entre embobado por la prefecta y preocupado por su amigo.

—Claramente, Peter —dijo finalmente James luego de despertar de su embobamiento hacia la prefecta—. Como decía… ahora Sirius siente algo más que amistad por Remus, en esos años la relación y el trato era el mismo para los tres.

**…**

Pues bien… ¿a qué se referían sobre la Gry de quinto?

En el mes de Abril del año 74 una Gry de tercero -en ese entonces- se le declaró a Remus.

Lupin estaba tan impresionado por aquello que sólo atinó a correr y encerrarse en su habitación, dejando a la muchacha junto a sus amigos en medio del pasillo. Y es que esto jamás estuvo entre sus planes, sin contar que él sabía de su condición respecto de la licantropía por lo que no veía motivos… jamás pensó… ¿una chica? ¿Cómo la rechazaba? Por qué quería rechazarla, ¿verdad?... y… estaba entrando en pánico.

Sirius fue el único que se rio de la chica por su fracasada confesión, entre burlas se alejó dejando al trió atrás. Conocía lo suficiente a Remus para saber que debía estar en una crisis de pánico, por lo que necesitaba llegar a la habitación y calmarlo.

James y Peter intentaron disculpar a Lupin y Black por su actitud, pero la chica estaba sentida con Black -no tanto con Remus- por lo que se consiguió un filtro de amor para Lupin y así demostrarle a Black -hacerle pagar- que Lupin sí estaba interesado en ella y que lo ocurrido recién solo fue producto del shock.

Remus Lupin estuvo una semana saliendo con la chica hasta que Sirius no lo soportó más y se dio cuenta de la verdad, el motivo: un filtro.

_'Remus jamás podría salir con una chica, JAMÁS.'_

No tardó nada en llevarla donde McGonagall y Dumbledore. Después de aquello amenazó a Lupin, advirtiéndole que debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. Desde entonces surgió la pregunta en James y Peter ¿Por qué la advertencia a Remus y tal nivel de preocupación?  
>Pues la pregunta se empezó a aclarar sola durante los años siguientes, hasta hoy en día. Para Potter y Pettigrew era demasiado obvio que Sirius quería a Remus y pues bien, Remus jamás había salido con nadie por lo que… él era la incógnita más grande.<p>

¿Qué pensaría y sentiría Remus Lupin? ¿Aceptaría a Sirius y todo lo que conlleva eso? ¿Cómo terminarían juntos?, y es que como iban tendría que suceder un evento de niveles astronómicos o geológicos para juntarlos.

**{OoooO}**

Sirius sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación, esperando encontrar a Lupin y así calmar los nervios que sentía en su estómago. Porque solo eran eso, nervios; debido a la preocupación que -siempre- sentía por Remus.

—¡Remus! —gritó Sirius cuando entró en la habitación.

Pero su amigo no le respondió, estaba absorto en una carta. Lo vio asentir y fruncir el ceño, luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió para guardar la carta en su bolsillo. Levantó la vista y la fijó en Sirius. Inmediatamente perdió el color mientras aferraba el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Duermo aquí —respondió Sirius con sarcasmo, mirando fijamente a Lupin.

—Pues… buenas noches —dijo para salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Pero Sirius no lo iba a dejar marchar así. Intentó detenerlo, pero Remus fue más ágil y se escabulló por la escalera de caracol.

—Mierda…

**.-O-.**

Remus después de esa extraña manera de actuar de Sirius, quien podría descubrir sus planes y burlarse, pese a que creyera eso posible era mejor asegurarse, ya que uno nunca estaba del todo seguro del humor de Sirius Black. Se dirigió nuevamente a las cocinas, agradeciendo que la respuesta fuese tan pronta.

—Bienvenido nuevamente amo Lupin —dijo Ragnar al verlo en la cocina otra vez.

—Buenas noches —saludó mientras se sentaba e invitaba al elfo para que le acompañara.

Reticentemente Ragnar se sentó y esperó a que Remus hablara.

—Creo que nos demoraremos, debido a que se necesitan ciertos ingredientes —explicó—. Cuando lleguen todos, pues… estaremos contra el tiempo.

—¿Para cuándo llegaran? —preguntó el elfo, mientras observaba el calendario que hizo aparecer.

—Justo el día 24 —dijo preocupado.

—¿Las necesita para esa noche o para la mañana siguiente?

Remus lo pensó un momento y luego asintió enérgicamente.

—Creo que será mejor para el desayuno —dijo de forma efusiva, pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente—. ¡Para el desayuno!

—Tranquilo amo Lupin —dijo el elfo—. Sé que le preocupa el horario —tantos años conversando con Remus y los merodeadores que ya les conocía bastante—. Yo me ofrezco para ayudarle.

—¿De verdad? —Ragnar asintió—. Gracias —dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Avisaré para que me envíen las cosas.

—No se preocupe —dijo Ragnar y luego volvió a sus labores.

**{OoooO}**

En los siguientes días, tres merodeadores vieron al cuarto del grupo muy pendiente de las lechuzas que llegaban, y también de como desaparecía algunas veces y pasaba mucho tiempo cerca del territorio de los tejones.

James podía jurar que había escuchado el rechinar de los dientes de Black durante estos días y también ahora que hacían los deberes, lo cual era imposible y… ¿la mandíbula podía tensarse de esa manera?

—¡¿Quieres calmarte?! —exclamó irritado. Sirius llevaba dos días así, Remus cinco actuando de manera extraña y no quería llegar a navidad de la misma forma. Sólo faltaban cuatro días y quería disfrutarlos junto con sus amigos.

—No me pidas que me calme —dijo entre gruñidos. Arrugó el pergamino de pociones y lo arrojó a la chimenea—. Remus está actuando demasiado extraño.

James observó el papel consumiéndose por las llamas. Habían decidido repartirse los deberes y Sirius acababa de quemar la tarea casi terminada de Pociones, podía ver como hasta Peter se lamentaba, tendrían que hacer esa endemoniada tarea solos y ya era tarde.

—¿Remus? —preguntó irónico Peter, quien se ganó una mirada amenazante de Black.

—Calma —dijo James para distraer a Sirius y así evitar que dejara a un Peter transformado en rata en la lechuzeria.

—No me pid... —iba a repetir la frase, pero el trío vio a Remus bajar de la habitación con algo entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué lleva? —se preguntó Sirius.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento avanzó hasta que James le detuvo jalándole de la túnica.

—Déjale, quizás es por algo —trataba de calmarlo o podría hacer algo estúpido, bien... muy estúpido.

—Quizás esté haciendo un regalo especial, para una persona especial —dijo Lily de manera insinuante para luego salir por el retrato.

Pese a que lo hubieran intentado James junto con Peter y sus varitas no habrían sido capaces de detener a la mole que era en esos momentos Sirius Black. Mucho menos sacarle de entre ceja y ceja la determinación de descubrir porque Remus actuaba así, con tanto secretismo. ¿Qué podría ser peor o igual de importante que la licantropía?

—¿Qué pasa con Lily? —preguntó Peter. James observó a su pequeño amigo y luego pensó en la prefecta, definitivamente estaba extraña.

—No lo sé y eso… —Peter le miró—. Me asusta.

Ambos suspiraron y vieron la pila de deberes por hacer, ahora tendrían que hacer el de Pociones y Adivinación, porque Sirius los dejó solos y si dejaban que Black volviera a clases sin presentar las tareas perderían la mitad de los puntos. Estaban amenazados por los profesores.

James sinceramente esperaba que lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo pasara pronto, no podía soportar más tiempo.

**{OoooO}**

Sirius empezó a seguir a Remus desde esta noche en adelante, pero siempre se le perdía. Desaparecía mágicamente y eso le tenía irritado. ¿Dónde estaba su amigo? ¿Por qué se ocultaba? ¿Qué escondía? ¿Cómo desaparecía de su vista? ¿Quién era el causante de la extraña actitud de su amigo? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Irritado? ¿Molesto? ¿Enamorado? Ante lo último perdió la nada de cordura que le quedaba y decidió hacerle frente a su amigo.

Pero no logro hacerlo ya que escuchó un fragmento de la conversación de Remus con… ¿Evans?

—Deberíamos hacerlo ahora, tú y yo —decía la pelirroja.

—No… debes descansar y esto es asunto mío, no nuestro—no podía ver el sonrojo de Lupin. Hablar de esto con Lily le parecía tan bizarro.

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte.

—Lo sé, Lily… —suspiró profundamente—. Pero en verdad deseo hacerlo a mi manera y ver que tal resulta.

—Pero no estarás solo ¿por qué no puedo acompañarte y el sí? —preguntó con un tierno puchero.

—Se que no andas en buenos pasos, además…

Pero Lily se cruzó de brazos mientras le miraba de manera triste, para luego interrumpirle

—Eso no viene al tema —dijo después de ver que su técnica de gatito abandonado no surtía el efecto deseado—. ¿Por qué Rag puede acompañarte? Yo también quiero.

—Es un asunto privado —dijo Remus, empezando a desesperarse.

—No es privado si estarán jugando en las cocinas.

—No jugaremos, ya te lo dije… es… es… algo íntimo —el propio Remus no estaba muy seguro de ocupar la palabra adecuada, pero de verdad estaba cansado de la insistencia de Lily, su amiga estaba actuando demasiado extraño últimamente.

—¡Remus! —chilló la pelirroja.

—Es un secreto y no quiero que lo sepas. Bien, lo dije —por el tono Sirius sabía que su amigo estaba enojado, ¿pero qué significaba esto?

¿Rag? ¿Rap? ¿Raphael? ¿El hufflepuff de séptimo? Nuevamente los escenarios mentales desfilaban uno tras otro, para incredulidad, enojo, molestia y celos de Black. Ese maldito tejón se estaba llevando _a su_ amigo.

**.-O-.**

Volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que despertó a los otros dos ocupantes.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó James mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—Remus, Rap… algo íntimo, secreto, cocinas, a su manera —intentaba resumir lo que escuchó, pero el enojo empezaba a descontrolarlo y las palabras confundían a sus amigos.

—¿Lo harán en las cocinas por primera vez y a su manera? ¿Remus y Raphael? —preguntó un incrédulo James Potter. (*)

—Sirius, estás demente… —dijo Peter quien se acomodó y volvió a dormirse.

Para el pequeño todo esto se trataba de comida. Raphael era un chico de ascendencia francesa a quien le gustaba la cocina. Era obvio el tema, pero tampoco quería sacar del error al par, mejor esperar y ver los resultados.

El resto de la noche James se la pasó intentando calmar a Sirius, quien valga decir, aun no entendía su propia actitud.

**_ (N/A: Lento mi niño xD)_**

**{OoooO}**

Remus esa navidad no llegó a dormir y se la pasó en las cocinas con Ragnar, hasta bien entrada la mañana.

El 25 de diciembre de 1976 fue un día que algunos recordaran. Unos por el escándalo que armaron los merodeadores, otros por la humillación pública de Raphael Monte por parte de Sirius, y unos pocos por la manera en que el Prefecto Perfecto Remus Lupin fue excelente con la varita.

Sirius por su lado, lo recuerda como el gran error y el día en el que entendió que sentía algo más especial por Remus, pero no tenía muy en claro el qué, aunque -ahora- lo sospechaba.

**_(N/A: ¡Aleluya!)_**

**{OoooO}**

—Toma son tuyas —Remus le "arrojó" un plato con galletas—. No te las mereces, pero es navidad. Eso sí, espero que te disculpes con Raphael.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Sirius vio las galletas con forma de perro y pintadas de colores navideños. La última galleta tenía un perro con un gorrito de Santa Claus.

Después entendió que la carta era de su madre diciéndole como preparar galletas, que escuchó mal y era Rag no Rap, que era un celoso posesivo, que no debía escuchar a James y que debía confiar en Remus.

¿Pero qué esperaban? Necesitaba saber donde estaba Remus y si eso era todo el maldito tiempo, pues… a la mierda. Sentía algo _especial_ por Remus y recién ahora se venía a dar cuenta. Tampoco ayudaban los comentarios mordaces de Lily. Que después se enteraron que ella estaba con una alteración de personalidad debido a una pócima.

Y esto sólo fue el comienzo de un caótico camino lleno de tropiezos para Sirius Black en el tema de "siento_ algo_ por Remus" "¡Es amor, Sirius!"

**…**

**…**

**{OoooO}**

—¿Sirius? —podía escuchar a Remus, pero hacía frío y tenía mucho sueño como para levantarse y despertar—. Arriba, levántate… es navidad.

Se encontraba medio consciente y medio dormido, al escuchar lo último entendió el porqué del sueño sobre la navidad de quinto año.

—Vamos levanta, que tenemos que ir donde James y Lily. Llevaré galletas —ante lo último se sentó rápidamente en la cama y saltó en dirección al baño.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, pese a los gruñidos por parte del minino Orion y el "canino" Sirius.

—¡Compórtense! —volvió a gritar Remus, por sexta vez esta mañana. Trigésima octava en lo que va del mes.

Sirius susurró algo a regañadientes y levantó su plato.

—Listo, vamos que quiero comer galletas —apuró a su pareja. Desde que probó las galletas de Remus le obligaba a cocinarlas todas las navidades, las cuales ya habían sido tres desde aquel año, pero las preparaba muchas veces durante la temporada navideña.

—Tranquilo, primero tengo que dejarle la comida a Orion —comentó mientras rebuscaba entre las alacenas la comida del minino. Sirius bufó sonoramente—. Ya casi —informó Remus—. Listo.

Le mostró una caja y procedió a llenarle el pocillo que estaba en la ventana. Sirius no soportaba el olor de la comida de gato en la casa.

—¿Qué esperamos? —preguntó Sirius una vez que se quedaron ambos parados en medio de la pequeña sala observando hacia su pequeño balcón.

—Espero que termine para dejarlo entrar.

—No es necesario, recuerda que esta tras la gata de la vecina de la otra calle. Que vaya a pedirle alojamiento —dijo con un puchero—. Quiero galletas.

Remus siempre cedía ante los pucheros de Black y bien podrían escabullirse en la casa de los Potter para estar un momento solos. Estudiar para profesor y para auror los tenía un poco distanciados debido a los horarios. Solos en la habitación, sin el gato y con un hechizo insonorizador… hasta a Remus se le antojó la idea.

—Bien vamos — dijo Remus quien miró a su minino como pidiéndole disculpas. Se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea y desapareció entre una llamarada verde, apresurándose en llegar temprano a la casa de James y Lily ya que tenía "unas ganas de verlo" -claramente no la habitación a final del pasillos del segundo piso-

Sirius entró a la chimenea y sacó su varita para apuntar a la casa.

—Adiós bola de pelos —la sonrisa que le dirigió al gato no auguraba nada bueno—. Suerte hoy día.

Tomo los polvos y desapareció.

**{OoooO}**

Orion se extrañó y trató de ingresar a la casa, pero estaba con fuertes bloqueos. No se hizo mayores problemas y se dirigió a la casa de la gatita con la que estaba "saliendo", le costaba que ella le prestara atención.

Se fue de manera despreocupada, sin ver ni imaginar que había un paquete de laxante en el basurero de la cocina. Pobre de la gata y de la dueña de la casa al volver de las compras y encontrarse con magnas gracias por parte del minino de Remus y Sirius.

**{OoooO}**

Ninguno de los merodeadores entendía porque la risa de Sirius. Una bien maniática o demente cabe decir.

—Como disfruto de la navidad —decía con un vaso de leche en la mano izquierda y la mitad de la galleta en la derecha.

Sólo en esta ocasión decidió comportarse con la ingesta de alcohol. Ninguno de sus amigos y menos Remus, debían enterarse de la pequeña bromita al gato, después de todo, le debe esa y muchas más.

Aún recuerda su último cumpleaños y lo que quedó de la chaqueta de cuero o lo que tardó en quitarle el olor a gato a su nena, su hermosa Harley.

Pues varias eran las que le debía esa bola de pelos.

—¿Qué tramas Sirius Black? —preguntó Remus.

—Lo que te haré esta noche —dijo sin rodeos, causando un sonrojo en Remus y falsas quejas por parte de James y una avergonzada Lily. Al parecer, Sirius tuvo la misma idea que Remus.

—Sirius —le recriminó su pareja.

—Vamos —le miró—. Como si ellos no hicieran lo mismo.

Remus negó varias veces, su pareja era imposible.

—Aún no entiendo porque no me quieres dar la receta —dijo Lily, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lupin.

—Secreto familiar —explicó.

—Además es más sabroso comerlas durante una temporada y hechas por Moony —añadió Sirius.

—Que romántico Siri —le molestó James—. Estás todo un poeta cursi.

—James —advirtió Lily—. ¿Quieres que hable? —James negó enérgicamente.

Sirius no dudó y pidió a Lily que le contara, pese a las quejas de James y las advertencias de Remus. Sólo el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

—¡Está abierto! —gritó James. Lily le miró de mala manera.

_'Esos modales'_, se quejaba mentalmente la pelirroja.

—Buenas —dijo Peter quien se sacaba la ropa y la capa de nieve que traía encima.

—¡Esta nevando! —gritaron Sirius y James para levantarse y correr en una carrera hacia la puerta.

—Haré chocolate caliente —informó Remus.

—Iré por abrigos —dijo Lily saliendo de la cocina.

—Traje ponche —dijo Peter—. Mis padres me mandaron con mucho ponche navideño.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Remus quien sacaba el chocolate y canela.

—Bien entre lo que se puede, la tía Matilda esta delicada y los muggles no creen que pase el año.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, tampoco la conocía tanto pese a que sea la hermana de mi madre.

—¡Moony, Wormtail! —escuchaban los gritos de Sirius y James—. Apuren, queremos hacer un fuerte.

—No maduran —dijo Peter entre risas.

—¿Algún día lo harán? —preguntó Lily quien entraba con la ropa para James y Sirius.

Remus apuntó a la olla con chocolate y se dirigió a la entrada donde lo esperaban todos. Una extraña inquietud lo invadió al ver a su pareja en la puerta.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó mientras llegaba a la puerta—. ¿Por qué el interés de dejar a Orion fuera de la casa?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó James quien conocía a su hermano como la palma de su mano.

—Nada.

—Sirius —nueva advertencia de Remus.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en el gato? —preguntó Peter, quien acababa de aparecerse de la casa de su tía en Estados Unidos y no entendía por qué los otros hablaban del gato que conocieron en Hogwarts.

—Me pareció recordar algo cuando tomé el chocolate de la despensa —informó Remus mirando fijamente a Sirius, quien le evitaba la mirada.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Peter.

—Tengo un vago recuerdo de un laxante —dijo Remus haciéndose el desentendido, pero mirando de reojo a Black.

Sirius inmediatamente se puso tenso. Lo habían descubierto. Tenía que haber quemado el envoltorio del chocolatito.

—No te privaré de nada —dijo Remus cuando paso cerca de Sirius—. Sólo por lo de la moto.

—James —ahora fue la advertencia de Lily—. ¿Aún no le dices que eso es tu culpa? —le reprochó.

Sirius y Remus se miraron extrañados para luego ver al susodicho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Potter—. Fue un accidente no sabía que eso era hierba de gato y…

—¡MI NENA!... —gritó Sirius—. Mi preciosa nena —sin decir más, saltó sobre James para "matarle".

—¿No les contó? —preguntó Peter a Remus, quien negó—. Por accidente llamó la atención de los gatos con esa hierba, intento alejarlos, pero no se iban. Finalmente los hechizó y quedó una extraña combinación en el aire que olía… —Remus asintió —. Era tan fuerte el olor.

—¿Eran gatos muggle? —Peter asintió—. Eso lo explica.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lily por James—. Pensé que sabían. Le dije que no hiciera experimentos.

—Lily —dijo Remus—. Es un Potter.

El trió rio al recordar la vez que conocieron a Charlus y su manía por almacenar objetos muggles e intentar combinarlos entre sí, se creía todo un "inventor".

Terminaron de pasar la navidad entre peleas de bolas de nieve, chimeneas encendidas, risas, chocolate caliente y anécdotas que avergonzaban a James por parte de Sirius, todo esto en venganza, claramente.

Se divirtieron hasta casi entrada la noche en donde ambos caninos desaparecieron para volver más tarde con sendas sonrisas y Black con una leve molestia al caminar.

**{OoooO}**

Otra persona al otro lado de la ciudad y cercana a la casa de Sirius y Remus, gritaba al encontrar de "esa manera" su casa.

Ahora el gato no odiaría más Sirius, sino que iría tras James H. Potter. Después de todo al regresar a casa luego de librarse de la dueña de su… ex… escucharía la conversación por parte de Remus y Sirius. Ahora apoyaría al canino, ese extraño humano con olor a ciervo sufriría las consecuencias, no cualquiera se mete con Orion Hello Lupin y salía vivo, excepto el perro y solamente porque protegía al hijo de sus dueños, le tenía mucha estima a Remus como para verlo sufrir al alejar al can. ¿Quién no le tendría cariño a Remus una vez que le conoce?

* * *

><p>(*) (-posesivoceloso- sin saberlo aún)  
>(*) Le gusta meter el dedo en la llaga xD aunque sea sin intención…<p>

_Bien... año que no nos leíamos. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y... comas sus frutas y verduras, sin olvidar la dosis de yaoi ;) xD_


End file.
